


It's 4 am please stop it i want to sleep

by orphan_account



Series: it's 4 am [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark webber really wants to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 4 am please stop it i want to sleep

It's 4 am 

And mark really like to sleep but can't because he has got a horny seb next to him,well next to him the man is currently between his legs sucking him off and damn is he good at it so you end up returning the favour because it's a race weekend and seb has to sit in a car for tomorrows race. 

It's your first weekend at f1since you retired and became one half of a gay couple. You are here to support seb together with daniel his son but he's becoming yours at well because you love this kid so much. It's also the weekend you are gonna ask him to marry you and you are a bit scared but so happy.

At 8 am the three of you are enjoying breakfast in bed when you turn to seb and just ask him to marry you so that you will become a real family. You have always thought seb had ADD or something but he is jumping around the room like a madman screaming YES where's my shiny ring. Great your gonna marry A little child but the smile threatens to split your face in half. O well maybe he will wait a while to tell seb he wants a second child.

later that day mark was still smiling with a smiling daniel on his hip and a smiling seb on the podium not first but second who cares right we're getting married.

it's the next morning that they wake up to a loud banging through the wall that doesn't stop for a least half an hour. With that also 2 names are heard like a sort of mantra. Fuck it next race i will make sure my room isn't next to nico hulkenberg and when did he start fucking jean-eric vergne. But who cares he is getting married to mark, he sighs and strocks mark's chest and says sebastian vettel - webber i like the sound of that. 

Well live can play funny tricks on you but what a ride it is.

it turns out that 2014 O FUCK IT


End file.
